


Kaj spite, mi stariĝas

by lusentoj, sinemoras09



Category: Monster (Manga)
Genre: Esperanto, Gen, Translation
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kion li faras post ol la seriofino. <br/>Neniom da intrigoruinigoj. Simpla esperanto.</p><p>(Ne mia fabelo, nur mia traduko.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaj spite, mi stariĝas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinemoras09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/gifts).
  * A translation of [And Still I Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371757) by [sinemoras09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09). 



> Plibonigis la tradukon: 2017.06.19
> 
> Simpla esperanto. Mi peras la es-formon al diversaj vortoj, ekzemple: kies, ties, alies, hundes.  
> ————
> 
> »LIBERTO Anno« リーベルト・アンナ  
> »FORTNO Nino« フォルトナー・ニナ  
> »Doktoro GILENO« Dr.ギーレン  
> »Ripozhejmo« Ruhenheim ルーエンハイム
> 
> Averto: Mi ne scias kiel eldiri la germanajn nomojn, do nur supozis.

Ŝi studantas en la altlerneja librarpruntejo kiam li trovas ŝin. Malĉiuj jam scias ke li forkuris, sed ankoraŭ li atendas ekstere, kaŝatendas en la ombroj por eble paroli kun ŝi.

Li atendas. Estas kvaronhoro antaŭ la dudeka kiam ŝi finfine eliras, subtranssaltas la lernejajn ŝtupojn kun dorssako senzorgete sur la ŝultro. La nokto varmas kaj flavaj stratlumoj ŝanceladas en la palblua mallumo, la suno ankoraŭ ne tute sinkaŝinta sub la landĉielrenkontejo. Ŝi ne vidas lin. Aŭtoj preteriras, homamaso maldensiĝas transstrate dum li staras, senmove. Homamasoj preterfluas lin simile ol akvo ĉirkaŭŝtonanta, kaj kiam ŝi vidas plisupren, li ne estas tie.

*****

”Ĉu juvelo por cia amindulo?” la luveturdonisto diras.

Johano vidas supre. Pluvas nun, la viŝiloj de la luaŭto frapadas tra la pluvkurtenojn kiuj kontraŭbatas la antaŭfenestron. ”Ĉu?” Johano diras.

”La umo en cia poŝo. Mi vidas ĝin en mia postvidila spegulo.”

La veturisto vestas ekbarbon, nur iom tagoj aĝe. Liaj manoj velkatas, kaj sur la antaŭa sidejo Johano videtas la grasajn restaĵojn de papera sako, kredinde la veturista meztagmanĝo. ”Kiel sciis ci?” Johano diras. Li repoŝkaŝas la pafilon. La luaŭtisto feliĉvizaĝas.

”Nu, ĝi kestetecas. Kaj de cia starmaniero tie, ci kredeble kuraĝigpenis cin. Mi povas rimarki ĉi tiajn,” la luveturisto diras, kaj okulsignas. ”Junaj beluloj kiel ci vivas ja facile. Pli malfacilas al ni maljunuloj refeliĉiĝi post ol malakceptiĝo.”

”Ĉu ne iu hejmas?” Johano diras.

”Kio? Ĉu ĉe mia?” La demando ŝajne surprizigas, sed la veturisto feliĉvizaĝas.

Johano rigardas trafenestre. Se li volus, povus ruini ĉi vires duonvivon per sola frazo: _ja kompreneble malĉiuj volas cin._ La luveturisto transportas siajn sentojn al aliaj homoj plu ol aliaj farus, kredeble kiale freŝa eksedziĝo. _Aŭ malviviĝo_ , Johano pensas. La luaŭto malrapidiĝas ĝis haltiĝo kaj la veturisto movetas sin, ĝenite.

”Nu, mi ne dirus ja malĉiu, sed...”

”Ci tro okupatas,” Johano diras. Li ridetas, malavare. ”Eble ci konsolpovos min post mia malakceptiĝo."

La luaŭtisto ridas. ”Certe.”

Johano apogas sin sidile samtempe la veturisto ekkonsilas pri amrilatoj. Li fermas la okulojn kaj permesas la vortojn flukovri sin.

Li ne iras al Annes ludomo. Anstataŭ li revenas al la tranoktejo, peras la ŝtuparojn ol la etaĝilon al sia ĉambro. La lito netuŝite. Li ne mallumas la lumon, sed iras senlume kaj sidas pezlace sur sidilon apudfenestran. Li dormetas, maldormiĝas malofte dum la pluvsonoj.

*****

Senkialas daŭrvivi, kiam ĉiuj el oniaj interkonatuloj malvivestas.

Kiale li malavaras, si permesas la doktoron kaj liajn kunulojn vivi. La gazetoj kritekstas pri tiuj kruelegajn krimojn li faris, LA PLEJPEKA VICE-MALVIVIGULO ĜIS NUN per tre dramstila tipo, dum la krimesploristo atestas. Johano legas la gazetaĵojn interesete, miras pri kiel sia vivo kaj la vivo de sia fratino ŝajne bonloĝas en nur unu rakonto: la sciencoprovoj ĉe la ruĝa domego, la forkuro de ilia patrino kaj tiel ŝi provis ŝajnigi ilin al kvazaŭ nur unu infano; ilia forkuro trans la landlimon, kaj Johanes mallibera tempo en Infanhejmo Kvincent Dek Unu.

Lia dikfingro ektuŝas la titolon, LA MONSTRES FARIĜO. Johano vevizaĝas kaj faldas la paĝaĵon.

Estas precize la malo de Johanes celo--anstataŭ ol malekzistiĝi, nun estas terursonĝilo kaj la temo en gazetaĉoj. Trodramaj inoj asertas amon al li per gazetoleteroj, kaj iom da ili interdiskutas kun gazetistoj. (”Li nur bezonas hejmon!” unu diris. Ŝi antaŭtempe intersendis amleterojn kun usona hombuĉulo, kiu punmalviviĝis mallibereje.)

Foje, dirkopiĝas lia fratino.

_”Mi ne komentos ĉi-okaze,” Nino FORTNO, dudek tri aĝe, diras._

******

Duseldorfe, li ne penas aliaspektigi sin. Li promenas strate, koltuko faldata ĉirkaŭkole, kaj samvestas ol kion pritekstas la gazetoj. tranoktĉambre li atendas la policovenon, sidas kun sia pafilo surfemure kaj rigardadas trafenestre. Sed la policanoj ne iam venas, kaj la atendludo malinteresas. Li pensas pri se devas vagi eksteren en la demalsanuleja robo, ankoraŭhavata. Sed malĉiuj haltis lin eĉ tiufoje.

”Mi volas elpreni,” Johano diras, kaj la kontisto tremas, tremadas dum si kalkulas centojn da mono kaj transdonas al li. La vires manplatoj ŝvitas sed Johano feliĉvizaĝas, poŝante la monon. Li ne havas planon. Mallonge li pensas pri malvivigi sin, sed la ideo ke sia fratino ne scius, dolorigas. Li pensas pri memmalvivigi en ŝia kuirejo, sed estus malbeluma kaj treege tro ĉagrenante plenplani, do Johano forlasas la ideon. ”Kiam... kiam ci revenos?” la kontisto diras.

Ho, jes. Li mortis ties dungintojn preskaŭ jaro antaŭ nun. ”Mi ne certas,” Johano diras, kaj feliĉvizaĝas ete, dolĉe. ”Eble mi donos al ci devojaĝan donacon.”

Li promenas al li. La kontisto tremas atendante, sed Johano intencege ĉirkaŭpaŝas ol li kaj paŝas alporden. ”Parenteze,” Johano diras, kaj la kontisto ekkrias. Johano turnas kaj feliĉvizaĝas.

”Se iu pridemandas, mi ne iam estis ĉi tie.”

******

La ino ĉe la flugveturilejo maĉadas gumon kaj fermetas la okulojn, klinas sian kapon kvazaŭ legi mallume la stratonomon ĉe aŭtovojega eliro. ”Ci ŝajnas konata al mi,” ŝi diras.

Johano feliĉvizaĝas. La ino rigardas lin kaj ree la pasporton, Ato VEBRO ĉe la libra vizaĝo. ”Cŭ rolistas ci?” ŝi demandas.

”Ia,” Johano diras, kaj reprenas la pasporton, feliĉvizaĝante. La ino feliĉvizaĝas kaj manadiaŭas kaj Johano promenas preter la barilpordon, mallaŭte metas sian sakon ĝis surŝultre.

En la flugatendejo, televidiloj pendas de la malplanko samtempe vojaĝantoj trinketas kafon kaj legas gazetojn. Sonas telenovaĵo: Johano aŭskultas, mallaŭte.

”...kaj nun germanlandes plejlerta cerbumisto pri krimoj, Doktor' Sanĝejo Patelo, paroletos pri la Ripozhejma okazo kaj ĝiaj postaferoj. Doktoro Patelo, bonvenon.”

”Dankon, Judio, por ĉi parolokazo.”

Johanes buŝo ekmovas de la amuzeto. Subranga novaĵa telesendejo dungantas subrangan cerbumiston por interdiskuto. Krom juĝejaj atestoj kaj la maloftaj interparoloj por gazetoj, Doktoro Gileno ne iam parolis publike pri li.

”Estas sendube la faro de lunatikulo kun disaj homecoj. Iu tute ne vivante en realeco,” la cerbumisto televidile diras. ”Ĉi homo taŭgas la titolo de vera pensmalsanulo. Homo kiu ne komprenas la sentojn de aliajn homojn. Kaj interesigas,” la cerbumisto diras, ”speciale, Libertes malrigida memidentaĵo. Se ci memoras, Doktoro Tenmo paroletis dumateste ke Liberto ofte kontraŭsekse vestis kiel sia fratino. Ni nur povas supozi lies kialojn pri tiuj fojoj, sed se mi supozus,” la cerbumisto diras, ”mi opinius ke kredeble, ekzistas volupta kialo ankaŭ.”

”Ĉu volupta?” la telenovaĵistino diras.

”Jes,” la cerbumisto diras.

La interparolo malinteresigas lin, kaj Johano ĉesas aŭskulti. Momente li ekrigardas supre al la televidilo kaj vidas sian altlernejan bildon montrate--”beljunulo kun fia historio”--sed malĉiuj ekrimarkas lin. Johano fermas la okulojn kaj atendas, aŭskultante por la flugtempon ĉe lia atendejero.

******

Iam post iam, li sendas al ŝi donacojn devojaĝajn.

Tajvane, estas malgranda jadskulpto, drako kun okulrubenoj kiu malgrandas sufiĉe por kuŝi sur lia manplato. Filipine, li sendas al ŝi poŝtkartojn pri redaktitaj militaŭtoj kaj malpalaj ĉirkaŭkolojn, sendas vidkartojn pri inoj kiuj portas forpluvilojn kaj trograndajn kapvestaĵelojn; li sendas bagatelan glason, DI' SAVAS LA REĜINON tekstas per palbruna kaj flava ligskribo. La poŝtmarkoj evidentas, sed malĉiuj venas por kapti lin. Posttempe, li aĉetas tujfotilon kaj igas bildetojn de la vidatojn--griza, pallaca ĉielo, senviva birdo kuŝante sur la herbo, aferoj kiuj eble minacus kiale venantas de li--sed eĉ tiuj ne sufiĉas por kapti ies rimarkon.

Li scivoletas pri se sia fratino malatentas al li.

Li vojaĝas monde sen celo, vagas de urbego al urbego. Baldaŭsufiĉe Ato VEBRO iĝas al Aleksandro BASKOVO kiam li konas la rusan sambone ol sia denaska lingvo, kaj provas sin, glatas inter la lokuloj por scii se iu trovos lin. Ĉe proksima foiro, li vidas aron de rusaj dispupoj, ĉiu pupo pli malgranda ol la malposta, kaj Johano feliĉvizaĝas al si. Li hejmportas kaj pentras ilin por aspektigi simile ol Anno: ĉiu pupo orhararas, starante unu sur la alia, glutante la pli malgrandajn tute.

Li iĝas en Novjorko. Ekzistas parko proksime ol la randaĵo de Brukleno, kaj Johano vagas senenergie. Infanoj preterkuras, ridante. Ili interĵetas neĝobulojn kaj babilas angllingve, virfrato kaj infrato glitŝuante kaj intertenante la manojn. Momente, li scivolas pri kio okazus se li malvivigus unu kaj vundegus la alian, se la patrino ankoraŭ volus tiujn. Sed li ne faras. Li piediras malposten, aŭskultas la sonojn de iliaj malgrandaj piedojn rompante la neĝokruston.

"Pardonu, ĉu ĉagrenus foti nin?"

Johano haltas. Du knabinoj staras malpostloke ol li, malvarmegaj en NordVizaĝaj sportoĵaketoj kaj samkoloraj gantoj. "Sendube ne," Johano diras, kaj la inoj blekas kaj tenigas al li la fotilon, pozante ridinde malpost li.

Sensignifas. Ĉio sensignifas. Li fotigas kaj la knabinoj amasiĝas dikproksime al la vidilo. "Tutbone!" ili diras.

Johano feliĉvizaĝas. "Nedankinde," li diras.

Hotele, li pensas pri memmalvivo denove.

La hotelo permesas eksterlandajn teleparolojn, kaj laŭ kaprico, Johano adresas Annes parolnumeron. Ekzistas seshora nesameco kaj estas la dua horo Germlande; li ne estas certa ke ŝi respondos.

"Sa, Saluton?"

Ŝi ŝajnas dormlace. Johano sidas, kaj atendas.

"Saluton? Ĉu ekzistas iu tie?"

Spirosonoj tra la aŭdilo.

" _Johan'?_ "

"Mi vidvolas cin," Johano diras. Eksterdome neĝas. La nokta ĉielo estas pala kun dubgrizo.

"Kie estas ci? De kie parolas? Johano--"

Johano fermas la parolilon.

*****

Malĉiuj rimarkas. La fuŝegaĵo de lia teleparolo ne naskigas ŝtormblovon en la gazetoj--FRATINO DE MONSTRO KONTAKTIĜIS. ĈU PLI SUFERINTOJ TROVATENDAS?--kaj malĉiom cerbumistaĉoj opinidonas. malposttempe, Johano sidintis sur la planko de sia hotelĉambro kaj kuŝis tonditajn gazetogazetaĵojn pri sia fratino ĝis perfektaj vicoj: altlerneja finstudiĝo, mallonga unukolona demando-respondo pri homrajtoj kaj la internaciaj leĝoj, foto kiu malfreŝtempe palkoloriĝis kaj bukliĝis ĉe la anguloj. Foto pri Anno, kapo klininte aldorse dum rido. Ŝi ne vidis lin kiam li fotis.

Nun li staras surtegmente je la nula horo, rigardas en mallumecon kaj fermetas siajn okulojn. La ĉirkaŭvido de la domsuproj ne samas ol en Germlando, kaj Johano promenas, balancas riskplene sur la breto dum si rigardas al la Manhata urbformo. Sub li, ĝi ŝajnas kvazaŭ li rigardas en vastan spacon, la nekalkulebla aro de lumoj kaj koloroj ŝanceladas en la diknubeca mallumo.

Ne gravas. Ne ekzistas homoj ĉi tie, ne sur ĉi tegmento, ĉe la mondes pinto. Malrapide li promenas, piedo post piedo, rimarkas sian pezon balancante sur la glatinda betono. La vento plifortiĝas kaj li fermas la okulojn, kiale ne ekzistas plia farendo krom daŭri malposten.

_La busatendejes tualetejo senhomas, kaj mallaŭte Johano malvestas sian malsanejan robon kaj vestas la vestaĵojn si sukcese ŝtelis el proksima sekpendilo, kiuj estas maltaŭganta ĉemizo kaj pantalono. La tualetejo estas malpurega kaj la memvidilo havas fendojn, tordante lian vizaĝon ĝis multaj malglataj pecoj. Ekzistas malfreŝo kiel malbonodoraj elspiroj kaj putrantaj ruboj, kaj la flavlumo igas lian haŭton ŝajni kiel malsana flavo memvidile._

_La postvundoj ĉe lia kaphaŭto jam kuraciĝis, kaj zorgplene li movas la fingrojn sur la ĝibetojn tie, sur ĉiu malglata pinto kaj valo el kie la agrafoj forpreniĝis. Li rerigardas unufoje pli, al sia spegulaspekto--pala vizaĝo, malsanflavaj kaj lacaj okuloj--malpost ol lavi siajn manojn subkrane. La akvo estas bruna kaj kvazaŭvarma kaj sensone, li kreskas planon: ŝteli monujon, aĉeti busbileton. Malvivigi sin, sed malpost tiam krei bonan metodon pri adiaŭi al sia fratino._

_Li decidas ke ĉi plano tre bonas._

fin'.

**Author's Note:**

> Notoj de la devena skribinto:
> 
> Mi ekideis ke Johano kredeble volus memmorti, sed ne povus ĉar lia fratino ankoraŭ vivas kaj li bezonas varti (observi) ŝin, kaj ne povus aŭdiaŭi. Do ĉi tio naskiĝis el tio. Mi esperas ke ne estas tiom freneza historio ol mia opinio, haha :x


End file.
